Countdown
by I Tried To Judge But Failed
Summary: A part of the Kagerou Project Countdown Festival on tumblr. Filled with drabbles of each character related day. Contains several pairings but focuses on character relationships in general. Several AU or headcanons may be present.
1. Tateyama Ayano

**Day 1**

_Ayano_

* * *

**Happiness**

* * *

Maybe it was love. Maybe it was care. No matter, she thought blissfully, she was never a great match for him from the start. According to her standards (in the never-ending world of her imaginations and dreams), Kisaragi Shintaro needed someone who was more selfish than he already is, someone who's a lot more cheerful, and perhaps a lot more caring than anyone he has ever met before.

And that person was definitely not her.

She silently sighed, as she dragged her small feet to catch up with his long strides. _For now_, she mutters, _all I can do is hope for his happiness_.

* * *

**Similarity**

* * *

Shuuya, Tsubomi and Kousuke.

Three children, orphans, hurt, lonely, broken; they hated the world as much they hated their lovely wine colored eyes. She was so excited when her family first took them into their care. She reminisces at how her mother kindly introduced them to her, a kind motherly smile plastered on her thin lips.

"From now on, Ayano is your big sister. Please get along, everyone."

Ayano nods, eyes staring straight at the three kids in front of her. The three had empty gazes, their red eyes longing. Ayano silently observed them, one by one, her small heart making a small pop inside her head. It was a feeling she never had before.

She couldn't help but think how similar their eyes are to a hero's signature color.

* * *

**Change**

* * *

She couldn't help but notice how Takane-san seemed to behave completely different than usual. Her usually messy pigtails are surprisingly neat and she even bothered to sit properly even with her slacks on. Her eyes, Ayano noted, are beaming with joy, yet another unusual trait one could find in Enomoto Takane. No, wait, she recognizes these eyes, it's the eyes of someone falling in love.

Snickering, Ayano nudged at her sides, "Takane-san, you seem happy."

Takane, in return, was caught in mild surprise, "H-Huh?! Oh, yeah, I guess so."

"What's the big secret, _ne_? Come on, spill it."

"W-Well, it's nothing you should be prying about." Takane's cheeks flushed madly.

"Is it some guy I know? Come on, you know that you can always rely on me."

"H-Haruka…" She whispered the last syllables of the word, making it inaudible to Ayano's ears.

"Pardon?" Ayano teased.

Takane gave her a look, one that shows a person's embarrassment beyond shame, "I-It's H-Ha- Kokonose, damn it!"

Ayano smiled. Wow, love can surely change how a person acts around others.

* * *

**Children**

* * *

"Hey, honey."

"Hm?"

"W-What do you think about children?"

A pause and her cheeks lightly flush.

"I, well, uh, think they're cute."

"But they're irritating."

"I know, but that doesn't make raising them less enjoyable."

"Do you really think it's worthed? Raising a child, I mean."

"Yeah, I guess so."

As silence took over, Ayano couldn't help but wonder about what was running through her husband's mind.

* * *

**Kiss**

* * *

They were preparing for the school festival and Ayano had no other choice but to stay for the night. She had told her Father in advance, telling him not to cook too much dinner for tonight and that he could go pick up food at the nearest convenience store. Her Father agreed, reminding her not to stay up too late and to eat enough food.

Ayano nods as she heard her name being called by a classmate.

She was going to hang up, but her Father asked her to wait a bit. He requests for a goodbye kiss right before they hang up. Ayano smiled, amused a how bizarre and rare the request was. Maybe a few years being a single parent had finally taken a toll on him.

Ayano smiles and blows a sweet kiss from the other end of the line. She could almost imagine the smile plastered on her Father's lips right now.

* * *

**A/N**: My contribution to the Kagerou Project Countdown Festival. Drabbles are easier to make and a lot more fun as well!


	2. Kido Tsubomi

**Day 2**

_Kido_

* * *

**If these eyes…**

* * *

If she didn't have these eyes, would the world turn kinder?  
If she didn't have these eyes, would everyone stop bullying her?  
If she didn't have these eyes, would her parents still live?  
If she didn't have these _**damned red**_ eyes, would she stop hiding?

_I don't think so_, she meekly thought to herself, _if these eyes didn't exist_…

_I'd probably be dead by now._

* * *

**Drunk**

* * *

They were 21, a legal age to savor the mild heavenly taste of alcohol. Tsubomi wasn't quite the drinker, if she would say so herself, because alcohol could only bring about stupid things.

Just like a few minutes ago.

Right now, Shuuya is slumped on his seat, his face flushed and pupils dilated. He seemed tired after all that awful (and weird) serenading with Kousuke and other drunken men inside the building. Next to him sat a sleeping Kousuke, knocked out from drinking too much and snoring his way to dream land. Tsubomi on the other hand was sober, as she politely (and forcibly) refused to sip even a glass of that demonic liquid.

Shuuya hiccupped, gaining Tsubomi's attention back to her drunken friend. He slowly lifted his face and swung and empty glass in front of her.

"Come on, Tsu-chan," he slurred his words. "Drink'a em up. They taste'a good, teehee."

Tsubomi scrunched her nose in disgust. "Quit it, Kano. I'm not touching that demonic thing."

"Aww, thas too baaaaad. Leader is no fuuun."

"Stop whining, you're not a kid anymore."

Shuuya stood up and wobbly walked up to her seat. He stopped in front of her, letting his hands fall lightly on the seat behind her. He pinned her, towering her slightly on the cushioned seat. He moved slowly, closing the distance between their faces, and Tsubomi glared at him when the awful stench of alcohol invaded her nostrils.

He leans closer to her ear, whispering, "I'm not a kid, Tsubomi. I'm a man who fell in love with the stupid you."

In one swift move, Shuuya falls on the vacant seat next to her. His head hangs limply as he softly snored his way into a deep sleep.

For a moment, Tsubomi swore he wasn't completely drunk.

* * *

**Night**

* * *

_I hate the night._

_Bad things happen during night-time._

_Bad, horrifying things._

_Like that scary voice calling out in that dark room._

_Like those eyes that glows with lust._

_Like those hands that creep under those soft covers._

_Hands that threatened me, hands that scared me, hands that touched me, hands that-_

"Tsubomi-chan, wake up!"

I woke up, eyes wide as cold sweat trickled down my forehead. I turned to look at the voice that called out my name. She was holding me tight, hands wrapped around my shaking body. I froze.

_These hands_.

"It's okay Tsubomi-chan. I'm right here."

_These hands_.

"Hush now, let's go back to sleep."

_These hands, they're protecting me_.

* * *

**Aid**

* * *

It was a cool day in Autumn around mid October, when Kousuke came up to her for advice. The overly nice guy had a solemn look on his face by the time she opened the front door. She asked no questions as she let him in. He gave her a look, which she answered with a silent shake with her head.

Shuuya wasn't home.

He heaved a sigh of relief. Tsubomi raised an eyebrow, but decided to stay silent. When they got into the living room, he finally decides to speak up.

"Tsubomi, I need your advice."

"Mary again?"

He nods.

"Why do you always come to me whenever you have a problem with her?"

He laughs. "You seemed like the right person."

She rolls her eyes.

"Mary… she… we…" he hesitates.

Hold on, this is not like Kousuke at all. "You what?"

"Had sex. With her."

Tsubomi almost laughed at his statement. Almost. "So? That's normal, no?"

"It's not about that. It's me."

"You had a panic attack or something?"

"More like, I don't know what to do now that we've done it."

"I gave her the talk a long time ago. She fully understands that matter, I see nothing weird in that."

"I know, but I don't know how to face her as soon as I get home, not after last night, and seeing her pained expression is just…"

"Kousuke, I'm pretty sure she was not traumatized by having sex with you."

He looked up. "You sure?"

"Yeah."

"But Mary, she-"

"Had a pained expression last night? That's normal for first times."

Kousuke heaved a relieved sigh as he plops his back on the couch. Tsubomi stared at him, amused. She never thought _he_ needed her aid when it comes to sex.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, I lack one more drabble. But I made long ones so I thought another drabble might be too much.


	3. Seto Kousuke

**Day 3**

Seto

* * *

**Music**

* * *

It was something that Aya-nee showed him, a new and refreshing world that rang through his ears. An object that could bring his heart afloat and send him flying to another dimension, where there was only him and music. It was thanks to Aya-nee that he found this new world. It was thanks to Aya-nee that he didn't live in fear.

It was thanks to Aya-nee that he could communicate with her.

Inside his heart, he blissfully thanked Aya-nee, for the music that she brought to his dreadful world.

* * *

**Death**

* * *

Kousuke was never that fond of lies, and the same goes for death.

Just hearing the word stirred a painful feeling inside him. The kind of feeling that choked the breath on his throat, never letting go as to let him endure the pain even more. It sickened him as it also made him feel guilt building up inside the walls of his heart.

Because the word 'death' reminds him of the hero he'll never see again.

* * *

**Strawberries**

* * *

Strawberries were red, and it reminded him of the color that he used to fear.

Strawberries were sour, and it reminded him how the world was cruel from the beginning.

Strawberries were also sweet, as it was one of the few scents that reminded him of home.

The sweet scent of strawberries, they came from the shampoo she used, and it slowly became his favorite aroma to inhale whenever he got home.

* * *

**Caffeine**

* * *

"One cappuccino, please."

"Ah, make that two."

Shuuya was his best friend, that was obviously true, but he is also like his doppelganger when it comes to anything F&B. Kousuke decides not to question it since a long time ago, especially after all those similar bentos that Tsubomi likes to make for them.

"And for me uh … tea, please."

"Shintaro-kun, why do you always drink tea? Coffee tastes way better y'know."

"Shut up, I hate caffeine."

"My, my, are you a coward? Or have those carbonated drinks exploded inside your stomach?"

"Hey, Shuuya, stop it. Don't pick a fight."

"Aww, Kousuke is no fun."

"Enough already. Why did you two drag me here in the first place?"

Shuuya grins. "It's a men's day out, Shintaro-kun! Don't you see?"

"What's the point of doing this anyway?"

"Come on, Shintaro-san, let's have fun for once."

"Yeah, you've been crying yourself to sleep every day, no?"

"W-wha-? How did you-?"

"Ene-chan told me."

Shintaro fishes out his phone in a swift move and shouted her name, but found a blank screen instead of an answer. Shuuya chuckled.

"It's no use, Shintaro-kun. Ene-chan is on Momo's phone."

"Great. I wonder what other secret she'll tell."

"Relax, Shintaro-san. It's not something bad; she's just trying to help you."

He sighed. "Well, I guess you're right."

A few minutes later, a waiter came with a tray full of cups.

* * *

**Guitar**

* * *

Kousuke was the guitarist for their small band but he wasn't particularly good at mastering that certain instrument.

It was all thanks to Kido for teaching him and introducing him to that particular instrument. After a few years of practice, Shuuya came up with an idea of forming a band, and both him and Kido agreed on joining.

Their band was surprisingly successful, as it became the biggest hype of their school. The girls fawned over them, sending them fan mails and chocolates every Valentines Day and making them bentos for lunch. Kousuke was the nice one, accepting all sorts of gifts from the girls with his best smile. With their uprising popularity, Kousuke tries hard to practice playing the guitar at every chance he gets. He even took music classes and makes song arrangements of his own. It was no surprise for the other two, since they knew the real reason behind his hard work.

'Cause deep down, he wants play his own song for a certain white haired class rep. Someday.

* * *

**A/N:** Why am I so busy this week?


	4. Kano Shuuya

**Day 4**

Kano

* * *

**A stolen ring**

* * *

It was beautiful and the gem sparkled like the sun. The small golden band around it was her size, fitting perfectly into her slender fingers, glowing under the slightly dim lights on the park. The man she loved was crouching down, his face filled with bruises and cuts, constantly catching his breath and puffed small clouds of breath around his face. He seemed tired, as if he was being… chased.

Something was wrong, and she could hear a small click inside her head. The woman crouched down in front of him, her dark iris meeting his slightly lighter ones. She took the ring off her finger as she clasped his bruised hands tightly, the ring curled up inside his fingers. Her lips parted slightly, a sad smile painted on her lips.

"I love you, Shuuya," she starts. "I really do, but you don't have to steal a ring to prove it."

The man frowned, knowing her true feelings behind those words. He slowly took the ring and placed it inside his pockets. He can't return them, not after being chased away like that. He can't give it to her, she'll punch him if he does that. Smiling softly, he turned to face her, the foreheads touching as she caressed his cheek lovingly.

He loves her, and he swears to do anything it takes to make her happy.

Even if it meant stealing a ring from the jewelry store.

* * *

**Squirrel**

* * *

Two days ago, he brought a puppy back home. Yesterday, he brought a box of kittens back home. This time it was a squirrel.

He blinks at them, browsing through a million thoughts inside his head. The cat eyed boy stared as the green hooded boy tries his best to explain what happened to him. He didn't mind whatever his best friend brought back as a 'gift', he actually finds it amusing, in its own unique way.

The only problem was her.

Kido Tsubomi wasn't much of an animal lover, she practically _hates_ them. He remembers how she made Seto cry when they were kids. He snickered at the thought, and lets Seto bring the squirrel into his room.

Besides, who says he can't use animals to tease her when she sleeps?

* * *

**Eyes**

* * *

I used to hate these eyes, and now I'm overusing them.

Is this a good thing? Maybe, but I don't know the correct answer myself. Shintaro-kun would probably know, but he's too preoccupied with… whatever the problem that made him a hikiNEET like that.

These eyes, they can deceive anyone, they also let me observe with extra detail while keeping a nice façade to avoid any suspicion.

These eyes are the only things that could protect me.

These eyes are the only things that could help me.

These eyes are the only things that could save me.

Just like how it saved me a million times before.

I'm sure it will save me even in the future.

Using these eyes means that I have to lie.

Lie.

Lie.

Lie.

Lie.

Lie.

Lie until I die.

I need to protect myself, and to do that I need to lie.

Lie.

Lie.

"Keep on lying."

Of all the things in the world,

… _Lying is my specialty._

* * *

**Paint**

* * *

That day, Shintaro came running to his house, panting heavily as he gripped his pants tightly. Shuuya lifts his eyebrow slightly. What is this grown man doing?

"Kano.." the man panted. "I need your… help."

"With what?" he asks curiously.

"Paint…" Wait, did he hear that correctly?

"I'm running out of paint! I know you have some!" Shintaro suddenly exclaimed with his full might.

The blonde man blinked, and laughed.

"Why do you think I have paint?"

"You're a distributor."

Kano cursed inwardly at himself. This hikiNEET sure knows his resources.

* * *

**A/N**: The last one is kinda random, thanks to a sudden headcanon popping out of nowhere. Sorry for the first OOC drabble.


	5. Kozakura Mary

**Day 5**

Mary

* * *

**White**

* * *

It was a breezy summer day when I heard rustling sounds through the woods. Almost instantly, I jerked away from my seat, spilling the herbal tea I was happily drinking a while ago. As if on cue, soft knocking sounds resounded through the empty house. My breath hitched.

I tripped on a stack of books that I left lying on the floor, making a loud thump as I fell. As the door creaked open, I feared for the worst and covered my eyes.

_No, don't look at me._

I caught a glimpse of the person, it was a boy. His eyes widened in surprise as I mutter those words,

"If I look into ... eyes … turn into stone."

I heard footsteps crawling closer.

_Don't._

"Well, uh, I used to be afraid as well …"

_Please._

"Afraid I'll turn into stone…"

_I beg of you._

"But wouldn't the world be so much better,"

_No. _

" … without that fear?"

A foreign warmth engulfs me and I saw the black stained world had turned white.

* * *

**Spectacles**

* * *

"Can you see better now, dear?"

"…"

"Mary?"

"Everything… clear."

A gasp and a swift hug. "Thank goodness. I thought you were gone, sweetie."

"Mother, I'm all right."

She turns to the doctor. "Thank you so much, Doc. Without your help, Mary would've never been cured."

As they chatted a while longer, Mary adjusted the glasses on her nose.

_I never thought glasses were supposed to make miracles_.

* * *

**Dress Up**

* * *

Momo giggled happily as she admired her work. Yep, Mary was definitely cute.

"M-Momo-chan, I'm not sure."

"Aw, come on Mary-chan. You look absolutely cute and blue is definitely your color!"

Mary whimpered, not knowing how to react to her compliments. Instead, her cheeks flushed lightly as she covered her face with a small pillow. The two (plus Kido) were staying over at the Kisaragi household, a "Girls Night Out, Super Cute Sleepover!" as Momo would like to call it. As for the first entertainment, the younger Kisaragi has decided to play dress up. Kido refused greatly of course, and Mary was the only one who (somehow) agreed.

"Come on, let's show it to Leader."

"O-Okay."

Momo knocked twice on the door, a code that they had agreed earlier today. A few seconds later, Kido comes in, her green hair peeking slightly at the door.

Momo laughs. "Leader, it's fine. Just come in."

Kido sighed before fully entering the room. "I know, I'm just … not used to this."

"You'll get used to it soon. Look at Mary, isn't she cute?" Momo exclaims as she pushed Mary from her back. Mary's muscles tensed slightly as she fidgeted under Kido's stare.

The first thing Kido did was snap a picture of her. Mary's head jerked upwards at the sound, tears pooling at the edge of her eyes as she watched Kido type on her phone.

"Oh," Kido starts after she gets a reply. "He thinks it's really cute."

* * *

**Mother**

* * *

_Mother, I miss you so much. _

_Ever since you were gone, I had to stay cooped up inside that house. Like you said, it was better this way, the world would not meet such a horrifying monster like me. However, locking myself in, I was also terrified. Animals and plants were my companions, with the tall bookshelves as a form of protection, and with those endless books as my eyes to see the vast world. _

_Nonetheless, I was scared. The horrible storms terrified me. The unbearable heat tortured me. The raging carnivorous animals threatened me. But most of all, I was afraid of being alone. _

_But Mother, that soon changed. The world that feared me, the world that despised me, the world that threw away, it changed. It changed. It changed. It has changed. I do not know how many years have gone by during the time I was living in solitude, but it changed. It was all thanks to him. He showed the oh-so-beautiful world right in front of my eyes. This time, Mother, this time, we looked from eye-to-eye. I was a monster no more. I was not a monster, Mother, _we_ were not monsters. The world hated us no more. The world is starting to view us as normal beings._

_Mother, this boy, Seto Kousuke, showed me the world. He told me not to live in fear and brought me to the outside world. All the magnificent things in the world, it was all thanks to him. Thanks to him, I also met very wonderful people. They are a very nice bunch and we've been through thick and thin together._

_Mother, I have come to love the world._

_So please, rest in peace. Don't worry about me._

"Mary, let's go. The kids can't wait any longer, they've been whining about being hungry."

"Just a bit, honey. I'm almost finished."

_Mother, I'm off now. Please watch over me._

* * *

**Six strings**

* * *

The lights went out as she took a vacant seat in the auditorium. Her best friend was seated next to her, her eyes glistening under the dim lights from the stage. On the other hand, the white-haired girl fidgeted in her seat, her small palms sweating relentlessly as she continued to adjust her spectacles. The invitation was sudden, and she had found it inside her locker, she didn't know how to react properly and impulsively dragged her best friend to come with her. It's a good thing she agreed.

As the stage lights turned on and the curtains were lifted, her attention draws back to center stage.

The place where he was standing.

As soon as he struck the first note, she could help but feel a bit bubbly inside her stomach. What was this feeling? And why did it feel so good?

And as he strummed the guitar softly and stared right into her eyes, she knew the answer was already clear.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm late, yeah. Sorry for the length and being SetoMary biased orz


	6. Kisaragi Momo

**Day 6**

Momo

* * *

**She sings**

* * *

The two Kisaragi siblings... well they don't seem like siblings _at all_. Shintaro, the older one, was quiet and reserved. He liked playing just like normal children but he prefers doing it by himself. Momo, on the other hand, was a hyper child. She gets excited a little bit too easily and loves to run around the house.

But they have one thing in common: They both hated bath time.

Momo loves getting dirt on herself and prefers laying around for the rest of the day after play time. Taking a bath was something that resembled as an obstacle to her initial plans. So she hated bath time more than school.

Shintaro had his own reason for hating bath time though. To save water, their mom makes them take baths together every day. They never object of course, they both hate being alone in the bathroom, kids were just being kids after all. But every time the two were taking a bath, Momo would sing her favorite song. Sometimes she would hum, but most of the time she just sings loudly. Shintaro hated that; that loud screeching voice that she makes in the bathroom. Their mom thinks she has a great voice, but she probably never heard Momo's screeching voice.

He remembers how Momo said about wanting to become an idol during dinner yesterday. But with a voice like this-? How is that even possible?

* * *

**Vanilla**

* * *

"Hey, wanna go get some ice cream?"

"What? This is weird."

"What is?"

"You never ask _me_ out for ice cream. You don't even go out. Did something happen to your head, Onii-chan?"

"Wh- N-No. Nothing happened! Nothing, I say! Nothing!"

"Then why?"

"I just- look, do you want to eat ice cream or not?"

"…"

"My treat. You can get anything you want."

"Even the Special Vanilla Twist Parfait?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

She jumps up and grabs his hand. Earning a surprised yelp from the older boy.

_Well that was easy_.

* * *

**Shaved**

* * *

"Mary-chan, how do I look?" Momo beamed happily, jumping in front of her best friend. Mary, who was reading a BL book, nearly threw the book in surprise. She didn't expect _this_ to happen.

Frightened, she quickly yelped and clamped her mouth shut, not wanting anyone to worry, "M-M-Momo-chan, what happened to your face?"

"Hee? So you think it's weird?"

"Wh-why did you shave your eyebrows?"

"Well, I got bored of it so I thought about shaving them."

"W-Wh-Wha-?!"

"Besides, I want to scare Onii-chan for a bit. See ya."

When Momo walks away, Mary can't help but faint.

* * *

**Safety**

* * *

It was a battle to death, and they had lost half of their comrades to those monsters. Her mind was beginning to get foggy as she continued to trudge her way into the dark forest. Her big brother ran in front of her, leading the way while trying to protect her as much as he could. Behind them, Seto ran with several injuries while carrying a panting Mary on his back. _This is bad, we must find shelter_, she thought heavily, _or else Mary-chan is going to die_.

From the front, Shintaro suddenly exclaimed, "There! I see a house!"

The other two shared a relieved sigh as they both ran faster than their initial speed.

.

The house was empty, as expected, but it was also surprisingly clean. There were no furniture left, except for a couch, an armchair and a coffee table at the middle of the room, but there was a small fireplace and fresh wood next to it. Fire, which was the next best thing they needed.

As Seto lays Mary down on the couch, Momo couldn't help but make a fire even if she didn't know how. Her brother joins her as soon as she's finished stacking up some wood.

"For now, we'll be safe here. We just need to find some water and food, other than that we're safe till those monsters come and get us again," he says calmly while fishing out a matchbox from his pocket.

_Yeah, this is probably a safe to hide. _

_For now_.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm aware of being late. I'll be late for the other entries as well. Sorry about that.


End file.
